The present invention relates to embodiments of a display that illustrate a bird's eye image of a tractor-trailer or other vehicle. Prior art bird's eye image displays show the vehicle as an object on the display screen with the views captured by the camera calibrated to display the surroundings of the vehicle as if the driver were viewing the vehicle from above. The vehicle graphic itself is generally represented by a shape similar to the vehicle and may have markings to resemble the top view or roof of the vehicle. The shape is centrally located in the display to help the driver with orienting himself or herself with respect to the camera views. The shape is generally an unused space on the display screen.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art display 100. The screen 104 is used to display a surround view of a vehicle. The vehicle image 102 is shown in the shape of the vehicle as would be seen from an overhead camera view. No other information about the vehicle 102 is shared on the display 100. In some prior art displays, information about the vehicle would be shown by splitting the screen 104 into two portions, one portion showing the surround view of the vehicle and the other portion showing information about the vehicle or the view from a different camera. Splitting the screen 104 into two screens causes the information to be less comprehensible as the images must become smaller. There is a desire to improve utilization of the display.